Ujian Kenaikan Kelas
by Rozuka Ichinose
Summary: Chara Kagerou Days lagi UKK nih! Gimana ya ceritanya? WARNING gaje, typo, abal, dll


**Rozuka: hai minna~! Rozu hiatus 1 tahun balik lagi nih XD ada yang kangen?  
Readers + Aoi: NGGGGAAAAAAAAA~! *serempak*  
Rozuka: Akame ga teriak juga? Berarti Akame kangen sama aku? *nangis terharu* AKAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~ *peluk Akame*  
Akame: ukh... Ga bisa nafas...  
Aoi: heh, jangan macem-macem ya sama adikku *ngambil Akame* Kubunuh kamu *death glare* *ngambil pedang*  
Rozuka: HYAAAAA TOLONG~! *lari mondar-mandir*  
Akame: nii-chan... Itu bukannya pedang plastik yang kakak ambil dari tong sampah kemaren ya?  
Rozuka: pppffft- btw, mumpung baru balik, Rozu buat cerita baru nih... Enjoy ya bacanya! Hope you like it :)**

Hari ini adalah dimana hari seorang murid-murid tersiksa sampai beberapa hari kedepan. Hari ujian kenaikan kelas. Semua murid berteriak dengan keras dan sebagian juga ada yang menangis histeris sampai nangis darah(biasa aja kalii).

Seorang perempuan berambut rumput(?) belajar dengan tekun dengan buku-buku di depannya. Orang itu bernama Kido Tsubomi, murid paling pintar di sekolah. Selagi masih ada waktu luang, Kido memanfaatkannya untuk belajar.

Begitu juga teman di sebelahnya, Mary Kozakura. Di mejanya ada banyak sekali buku sampai mukanya saja tidak terlihat. Dan juga orang-orang di kelas itu juga sama, belajar dengan tekun.

Tetapi, itu hanyalah 'penampilan dari luar'. Mary yang terlihat seperti membaca buku MTK, ternyata di dalamnya ada buku lagi, yaitu buku YAOI.

Lalu terlihat Kano yang sedang membuka buku kimia, ternyata dia lagi selfie sama tuh buku(Rozu: how-).

Dan lagi, Shintarou yang terlihat seperti mengerjakan latihan bahasa Jepang, nyatanya lagi maen congklak dari hape sama Ene.

Dan Konoha yang terlihat sembunyi-sembunyi membaca buku ternyata sedang sembunyi-sembunyi memakan negima.

Momo yang terlihat rajin membaca buku dengan kacamatanya, ternyata dia sedang tertidur dengan kacamata yang digambari mata.

Dan yang lainnya juga. Jadi ingat, 'penampilan dari luar itu dapat menipu'/ea.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Bel telah berbunyi. Itu tandanya Dewa maut akan segera datang. Maksudnya ujian akan segera dilaksanakan. Pelajaran pertama adalah MTK. Soal-soal mulai dibagikan oleh -murid melihatnya dengan tatapan SANGAT horor.

"Yak, ujian mtk dimulai dari... sekarang!", teriak Ayano-sensei. Semua murid pun mengerjakannya dengan gelisah.

Contoh soalnya kayak gini:

1. 1. Hitunglah! 4678432567 % x 65427502749272 : 85839038283=. . .

Murid-murid menjawab:

Mary= Males. Mending baca manga yaoi dech.

Kano= I4N0 c54iiy4ank $4m4 k43yuch chell4luu (Rozu: kalo mau nanya ini apa, jangan nanya, Rozu juga ga tau -_-)

Shintarou= Coca cola harga satu 5.000. Kalo Coca Cola zero 6.000. jus jeruk harganya 3.000. Orange juice harganya 25.000. satu ikat BH harganya 10.000. Jadi semuanya 49.000. (Rozu: malah nulis daftar belanjaa)

Konoha= Negima negima negima negima negima negima negima negima negima negima negima negima negima.

Momo= zzzzzzzzzz... zzzzzzzzzzzzzz... zzzzzzzzzzzzzz... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... *tidur*

Dan yang lain.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG KRIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGG

Bel tanda selesainya ujian MTK pun berdering. Murid-murid dengan rusuhnya pergi keluar kelas untuk ke kantin. Tetapi Kano masih memainkan Hpnya. Sampai berjalan ke toilet pun di masih fokus ke Hpnya. Lalu saat sudah sampai di salah satu toilet, Kano memotret Wcnya dan langsung dikirim ke inst*gram. Kano menulis 'Di toilet mau pu* doloe'. Lalu terkirim. Satu detik kemudian banyak yang komentar dan mefavorite statusnya itu. Kano hebat ya.

Skip time

Selanjutnya adalah pelajaran kimia.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING KRIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Dewa maut pun kembali meneror para murid. Guru membagikan soalnya dengan ramah, tapi sayangnya hati para murid sedang liar(?). Saat murid melihat soalnya, sedetik kemudian banyak murid yang dimasukkan ke UGD.

"Soal sudah dibagikan semua. Ujian kimia dimulai dari... Sekarang!" teriak Ayano-sensei. Kali ini pake toa. Murid murid pun mulai mengerjakan soalnya.

Contoh soal:

1. 1. Apa yang terjadi jika CO2 dicampur oleh CFC?

Jawaban para murid:

Mary= pertukaran jenis kelamin.

Kano= akan terjadi pembentukan komunitas banci taman lawang sedunia.

Shintarou= Gunung meletus menyemburkan Coca colanya.

Konoha= terciptalah Negima.

Momo= zzzzzzzzzzzzz... zzzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzzzzzz... *makin pules tidurnya*

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Bel surga pun datang. Sudah saatnya para murid untuk pulang. Sebelum itu, Kano selfie dulu sama kertas ulangannya lalu dikirim ke inst*gram. Entah berapa nilai mereka tidak ada yang tahu... Hanya tuhan yang tau!

END

* * *

**Rozuka: AHAHAHAHA AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA!  
Aoi: emang Kano-san punya inst*gram ya -_- setauku engga tuh  
Rozuka: ini aku yang buat, ya terserah aku dong!  
Aoi: Tapikan Kano-san ga punya inst*gram!  
Rozuka: anggep aja punya!  
Aoi: NGGA  
Rozuka: PUNYA  
Aoi: NGGA  
Akame: abaikan yang diatas. Maaf ya kalo ada yang typo. Maaf ya kalo ada yang nyakitin hati. Please review~!**

**Note: pertanyaan yang di ceritanya itu gak asli ya -,-**


End file.
